Comfort
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: A one-shot reflecting the a section of the adventures of the protagonist of Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen through the eyes of the first pair ever shipped in the Pokemon games: Camper Flint and Picnicker Kelsey, a boyfriend/girlfriend who care for each other very much, although they're not the best at Pokemon battling. Come hear the truth about Red' journey and how it affected them.


A young girl wearing a green hat, shorts, short-sleeved shirt, a red tie, and green shoes with long, white socks stood in the open, waiting for someone else to battle. Sure, there were other trainers around her, but she had battle them already. Her two Nidoran had managed to overwhelm the Rattata and Spearow of a Youngster named Joey as well as the Geodude and Machop of a Hiker named Franklin. Fighting against the Onix of a Hiker named Wayne was much harder, however... she had barely beaten him. She even had to break into her supply of Revives to get past the Slowpoke that a Youngster named Dan owned.

However, the four-pokemon team of the Hiker currently waiting a few yards to her right was too much for her. Although she was sad that she couldn't get past him, she was happy that her boyfriend was able to make it farther than she was. She was happy for Flint- he was a good friend, and they were both just starting out as Pokemon trainers, so it was easy for them to be together.

She smiled to herself. All of a sudden, she heard through her eardrums a familiar sound: the sound of a Pokemon battle. She turned to her left and was astonished to see the Slowpoke that took her so long to beat being taken down in a mere two hits from an adorable electric mouse with red cheeks and a jagged, yellow tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

She also saw the wake of destruction the Pikachu's commander left, as the trainers to her right had all fled to the Pokemon Center to restore their respective teams. The Trainer called his Pikachu back, which perched on his shoulder. Youngster Dan paled and quickly ran back towards Nugget Bridge, towards the Cerulean City Pokemon Center.

The Trainer merely nodded, adjusting his red-and-white cap so that it settled neatly on his brown hair. He nodded, starting to walk towards me. That didn't stop my excitement from rising, though, looking forward to the oncoming battle.

The moment the mysterious trainer made eye contact, she was almost too surprised to battle. There was an enigma hidden in his eyes, as if he had taken pain in his recent past. But, there would be more time to ponder that later.

The brown-eyed trainer smirked when he saw me.

"What is your name," he asked.

She smiled. "Kelsey's my name!"

His eyes narrowed. "Mine's Red."

Her smile widened. "Hi! My boyfriend is cool!"

Red rolled his eyes before looking at his Pikachu, which jumped onto the impromptu battlefield and took a battle stance.

Kelsey blinked before smiling. "Alright! Let's go, Nidoran!"

The Poison-type, purple, rabbit-like Pokemon appeared, glowering at the Pikachu, which only smirked as electricity cascaded over its cheeks.

Red nodded at his Pikachu. "Thundershock."

The Mouse Pokemon quickly unleashed a bolt of electricity that did a significant amount of damage to her Nidoran, causing it to step back.

Kelsey's eyes widened. "No, Nidoran! Can you still fight?"

Her Nidoran stood taller and nodded. Kelsey smirked. "Alright; go for a Double Kick!"

The Nidoran ran for the Pikachu, kicking the Electric-type forcefully with both legs. Red's Pikachu flew back a few feet before getting back up onto its legs, electricity sparking from its cheeks.

Kelsey looked down at her Nidoran to see that it was covered in static electricity, cringing from the contact with Pikachu.

_"Oh no! It's been Paralyzed!" _Kelsey thought.

Red merely smirked. "Quick Attack."

Pikachu dashed towards Nidoran leaving an energy trail behind it, then barreled into Nidoran, sending it toppling to the ground, its eyes in swirls.

Kelsey frowned and returned her Pokemon, but Pikachu looked a little worse for wear. Her eyes widened as Pikachu cringed in pain.

"Alright! Poison Point! Red merely nodded to Pikachu, who ran slowly back to his side. Red pulled out a spray-type medicine from his Bag with a yellow bottle and applied the spray to the infected area. The poison dulled down, and soon, the Pikachu was ready to battle again. Kelsey flushed, realizing she should have brought more healing items with her.

Red smiled. "Pikachu, nice work. Come back!"

Pikachu returned to his shoulder while Kelsey nodded.

"This battle isn't over yet," she called out. "Nidoran, let's go!"

Kelsey threw out another Poke ball. In a flash of light, another rabbit-like, Poison pokemon appeared, though it was colored in a lovely shade of blue.

Red nodded. "Go, Charmander!"

Red sent out a small, red, lizard-like pokemon with a flame on its tail, which said its name with earnest upon appearing on the battlefield.

He nodded. "Ember."

Charmander unleashed a spout of hot red sparks, which hit the Nidoran, hurting it.

Kelsey was undaunted, however. "Use Horn Attack, Nidoran!"

The blue rabbit charged Charmander, its horn glowing in energy.

Red scoffed. "Dodge it and use Ember again!"

Charmander jumped out of the way of the charging Nidoran before unleashing a similar stream of sparks. However, one of the sparks managed to hit Nidoran on the tip of its horn, causing it to cry out in pain.

Kelsey gasped. "Oh no! A critical hit!"

Nidoran fell to the ground, exhausted like its predecessor. Red nodded and returned his Charmander, as Kelsey returned his Nidoran. Red held up another Poke Ball to send out, but Kelsey shook her head. "I don't have any more Pokemon."

Red scoffed and returned the Poke Ball to his belt. As he was walking away, Kelsey called out, "My condition wasn't the best..."

Red just shook his head and kept walking. Kelsey frowned and turned away in defeat, dashing to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center to heal her precious Pokemon.

**Twenty minutes later:**

Kelsey was sitting in the Pokemon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy to bring back her Pokemon, when a boy rushed into the Pokemon center, looking around for Nurse Joy, herself. Kelsey couldn't hold back a sad smile, as she had been expecting him to arrive soon after the Hiker who had only recently arrived. The guy, who had black hair and clothes similar to hers, smiled upon seeing her, then began to walk over to the picnicker.

"Kelsey! Fancy meeting you here." He said, sighing.

Kelsey frowned. "You were beaten by that Red guy, too, Flint?"

Flint sadly nodded his head. "Yeah! Even Ekans was unable to beat him."

Kelsey sighed. "I guess it's my fault... I should have brought more healing items along."

Flint put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we both forgot. I mean, it's not like it's your last battle, right?"

Kelsey smiled. "I guess you're right."

Flint gave a silly grin and took a heroic pose. "Glad I could help!"

Kelsey giggled. "You always know how to make me laugh, Flint."

He blushed slightly. "Thanks. I mean, I always think I'm a cool guy, but I'm glad you think so, too."

Kelsey smiled and took his hand in hers, only causing the Camper to blush a little bit more. "Me, too."

Just then, Nurse Joy walked out from the inner sanctum of the Pokemon Center, a grim expression on her face.

"Excuse me, I have to speak with Kelsey."

The bewildered Picnicker walked over to the Nurse, her boyfriend in tow. "What seems to be the problem?"

The Nurse sighed. "Both of your Nidoran took serious damage; they're going to have to stay overnight."

Kelsey gasped. "Oh, no..."

She hugged her boyfriend for support, as the Camper only blushed more. Nurse Joy smirked. "Ah, young love. Young man, do you have any Pokemon for me?"

The camper nodded and handed her the capsules containing his two Pokemon. Nurse Joy smiled. "Alright. I'll check these out and be back to tell you how they're doing, alright?"

Flint smiled. "Alright, Nurse Joy."

The Pokemon nurse smiled and walked back into the depths of the hospital. Flint then realized that Kelsey was still hugging him and blushed deeply.

"Umm... Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are... are you going to stay that way for a while?"

She giggled. "I think so."

Flint sighed. "Well... okay."

A few seconds later, they were knocked to the ground by a group of Chansey, all rushing to the medical ward.

Flint groaned. "Well, that wasn't fun."

Kelsey nodded. "Agreed." She then looked to see the last Chansey disappear through the door. She frowned.

"Hey, isn't that where Nurse Joy took your Pokemon?"

Flint widened his eyes as he made the connection. "Yeah... it was."

Kelsey frowned. "I hope nothing is seriously wrong."

Flint nodded. "Agreed."

**A while later.**

Flint was waiting anxiously, as Nurse Joy hadn't returned in a long time. Kelsey was fast asleep on his shoulder, making him not want to move.

After about a minute, Nurse Joy returned from the medical ward, a frown on her face. Flint noticed this immediately and frowned. "What's wrong, Nurse Joy?"

She frowned and walked over to him. "You're Flint, right?"

He nodded. "That's me. Why?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry... your Pokemon were gravely injured, electrocuted, and burned. Your Rattata... didn't pull through."

Flint, needless to say, felt like his world had been shattered. "He... he didn't make it? What... what about Ekans?"

She smiled sadly. "Your Ekans is a trooper... he'll be back to full strength in a few weeks."

Flint looked down. "But Rattata..."

Nurse Joy's frown fell further. "I'm sorry... there was nothing we could do."

Kelsey chose this moment to wake from her slumber, frowning. "Wha... what's going on?"

Flint looked to her, tears filling his eyes. "My Rattata... is... is gone!"

Kelsey was shocked awake, surprised, and saddened. "Oh no..."

Nurse Joy smiled sadly. "I think I'll just leave you two."

She walked into the back of the center, leaving the two there in the main lobby, alone.

Flint was still sobbing profusely. Kelsey couldn't stand to see her boyfriend in such a miserable state, so she slowly stepped up to him and enveloped him in a hug. After the few seconds it took for Flint to process this, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. As Flint sobbed onto his girlfriend's shoulders, Kelsey lightly kissed him on the cheek, trying to give him the only thing she could:

Comfort.

**...**

**This is why you can't rebattle camper Flint in Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen.**

**I hope I didn't mess this up too horribly, and I hope that all of you enjoyed this one-shot.**

**-E.D.**


End file.
